For every Lock there is a key
by SpaceFace
Summary: He was the legendary key weilder.But for every key, there is a lock. And what use is a key without the lock? He didnt know who had the lock or where it was to be found but it had to be found soon before a certain group of nobodies got theire hands on it.


oky new story here! this is my kingdom hearts II story, i havent decided on a pairing yet, just assumer that its OCx?

Enjoy!

dISCLAIMER: i own nothing but my own characters, you'lle know em when i introduce them.

New comers

Shuff

Shuff

Shuff

Shuff

My feet where being drug behind me in a lazy uncaring fashion as I made my way unwillingly to school. I walked with no enthusiasm through the deserted streets of twilight town. I felt at ease knowing that no one was around to complain about my posture or fuss over my unruly clothing and tangled red hair. Besides, who in their right mind would be awake at this hour…other than students that is.

The small yet intimidating Twilight High stood lifeless under the dim morning sun. Not really encouraging me to go further as I approached it. As I forced myself into the building I began silently cursing myself for being so early. The school was even more lifeless than it looked from the outside. I checked the wristwatch that was hanging loosely around my wrist.

"Okay half an hour until homeroom, not too bad, at least I can get some reading done in peace." I muttered to myself.

Though I didn't look it, I was quite an intelligent kid. At first glance, I looked like a slacker who just didn't give a shit. But looking deep into my personality I was a decent kid. I loved to read, write, and I practiced multiple different martial arts. Not to mention my grades where high and I had plenty of friends. What put people off though was that I was an orphan and I looked like I should have been living in the streets. I didn't smell, mind you, I just had that tattered look that you'd expect an orphan to have. My clothes hung loosely around my body, I sported a pair of faded black jeans that where three sizes too big and had holes in the knees, sneakers that had been painted with mud and dirt, a simple black tank top, and to top it off, a dark blue hooded jacket cut off just below the chest area that could probably use some patching up here and there.

I found my way to a shaded area just to the right of the pathetic courtyard in front of the school. I tossed my (also pretty shabby) school bag to the side and perched myself at the base of a large oak tree. Grabbing the book I was currently reading from my bag, I flipped to the page I had last been on and began to loose myself in the book.

-- 15 minutes later--

I had just finished another chapter when I noticed that one by one students where arriving in the courtyard to mingle with friends that they hadn't seen over summer break. It was then that I noticed my small group of friends huddled off to the side, chatting away like it didn't matter that they where back in school. I quickly found my bag and hurriedly made my way over to my friends, eager to see them again. The only one I was able to see all summer was Amei, my closest and dearest friend.

Amei and I have known each other for our entire lives. The reason being that we both grew up without parents. I had met her in the small run down orphanage that we grew up in. By the time we turned 13 though, the orphanage could no longer keep us there and we ended up going our separate ways. But as my luck would have it, we found each other a year later when we entered into the same high school. And now, Amei and I are 14 and are entering our second year of the infamous Twilight High.

As I made my way closer to my friends, I noticed some new people I had never seen before had joined into the group. I found my self at Amei's side just in time to hear the names of the new comers being said. Roxas, Hayner, Pence, and Olette. I don't recall ever hearing those names said around school before, where they new here?

I repeated my silent question out loud this time, directing it towards the new comers.

"Who are you guys? I've never seen you here before, are you new?" I almost had to shout the question in order for them to hear over the roar or laughter and chatter coming from my friends. Luckily I didn't have to repeat my self, they heard and their heads turned in my direction.

In a heartbeat, all attention was brought to my silent appearance.

A chorus of:

"Holy shit Aria where did you come from?"

"Jeeze, I swear Aria, don't you ever make any noise?"

and

"Gosh, you'd think those sneakers of hers would give her away"

Replaced the laughter and socializing.

"Well look who decided to pull her nose out of her book and be social." My smart ass of a best friend remarked. She put on that all-knowing look of hers and grabbed me in a headlock. She was able to do such because of my significantly shorter height.

"I've missed you sooo much my little rag doll!" She squealed.

"Amei! I just- saw-gasp- you- yesterday!" I managed to choke out, while still in her death grip.

"Cant-BREATH!" I added in just to let her know of my current status.

"Whoopsies." Amei chuckled lightly and released my limp body, letting it slump onto the ground.

And _finally_, someone decided to speak up about the newcomers I had so longed to hear about when my curiosity was interrupted by my best friend.

"Well, isn't our little Aria sharp?" "Im not that little!" I interjected, but was cut off almost as quickly as I had interrupted. "No Aria, they're not new, your just oblivious, gosh." I glared in her direction, but I couldn't cover up the little curiosity remaining in my eyes. I released my friend from my intense gaze as it switched to the newcomers.

"So I know the names, but inform me of who's who."

The one who I presumed was the "leader" of the four presented himself forward with a tough guy act and spoke in an obnoxiously pompous tone, "Im Hayner! And this is Roxas," he pointed to a short guy with wild bond hair and a blank look plastered to his face, "Olette," he pointed to a brown haired girl about an inch taller than Roxas "and Pence." He lastly pointed to a chubby, friendly looking guy. My curious green eyes scanned over the new group and finally rested on Hayner. "It's a pleasure meeting you guys. So one more question. What grade are each of you going into?" I asked the "leader".

"Were all going into our second year." He answered matter-of-factly.

"That's rad." I ended the mini intro there and turned to my other friends.

"Okay so let me see-"

The homeroom bell had rung before I could get the chance to ask to see everybody's schedules. "Damn bell." I mumbled. I lifted myself from the ground where I had remained through out the entire time while introducing myself to the newcomers. I lazily slung my bag over my shoulders and found my place next to Amei. She quickly took notice of my attire and my paled face and said, "You need new clothes Aria, and maybe a tan too." I could see her eyes taking in the sickly sight that I presented. "Yeah well, I get my paycheck soon, so I'll go get some clothes then, but seriously, does it seem like I can afford them right now?" I asked her. Unlike me, she had been unofficially adopted by her elderly neighbor. She was fed and clothed so she didn't have the same appearance as I had. It kind of made me feel alone in a sense; she had always been the same as me. It sounds selfish I know.

"Oh man, Aria you can afford them you just choose to spend your money on books instead." She replied stating her disappointment.

I had managed to quickly glance at her schedule before we had to go our separate ways to homeroom. She had biology with me and that was it. Well, at least I would have a lab partner this year. We hugged and split up, knowing we wouldn't see each other until lunch. I waved one last time and turned around to make my way to room 40 on the other side of the school. As I turned I roughly met the back of someone tall and then began to fall to the hard tiled floor. I silently caught myself before my back could make contact with the surface and pushed my body up all in one movement. _All those years of tai chi paid off huh. _I though to myself, smiling at the situation. I looked to the person that I had run into and quickly recognized the guy to be Hayner.

"Heh Sorry Hayner I should look where im going next time." I exclaimed to the boy.

"Oh no problem!" He reassured me before an awkward silence took over.

I was about to speak when I heard a familiar voice shouting from down the hall, both Hayner and myself turned to where the voice was coming from. A boy was running down the hall, his bag flying behind him. His form drew closer and closer until I could make out who he was. It was none other than my neighbor Ton. He was a year younger than me and quite the obnoxious kid. He kept running, this time shouting my name, until he was inches from running me over. Even with the year separating our ages he was still taller than me.

"Damn kid if you keep growing like you do, nobody will believe that your only 13. What do you want anyway?" I grumbled. I didn't need to deal with his antics this early in the morning.

"Well I was wondering what homeroom your in! And also…I kinda…need help finding mine…eh he he." He wore a sheepish grin, as he usually did when he wanted something.

"Ugh kid, seriously? Don't you have a map or something? This school isn't that big." I replied, forgetting about Hayner who was still standing next to me.

"Sorry! Can't you just show me where my homeroom is and then that's it! Please!"

I locked eyes with Ton and he stared deep into my eyes, utilizing his power of persuasion.

"Fine, c'mon."

He jumped for joy and grabbed my hand. He started running down the hall with me in tow. I turned quickly and shouted to Hayner, "See ya later!" He waved and made his way down that hall at a slower pace than that of Ton.

a/n- plz review and tell me what you think!


End file.
